The present invention relates to a grilling appliance for grilling food articles, particularly various kinds of meat articles.
Many different types of electrical grilling appliances are known for grilling or roasting meat or other food articles. Such appliances usually require a considerable period of time for properly grilling the food articles because of poor penetration of heat when applied from the outside of the food article. In addition, the known appliances are generally designed for one particular kind of food article, and are therefore not suitable for different kinds of food articles.